


Summer's Heat

by Kateri



Series: Alpha Claiming [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen year old Alpha Arthur is sent to stay the summer on a small family estate in the country while his father spends time with his older half sister.  The summer is sure too be long and hot with only his younger half brother Merlin for company. His Alpha younger brother of course because all Pendragon men are Alphas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story in the series. The first is not necessary to read but gives a more in depth look at the first scene of this story.

At thirteen Arthur had woken up in the middle of the night, his cock hard and aching. His balls had been swollen and firm to the touch, like they were filled with so much seed they might burst at any moment. Grabbing his cock Arthur had tried to wank but quickly became distracted by the smell of sex and the sound of moans coming from his sister’s room.

That night Arthur had walked into his eighteen year old omega half sister’s room in a lust filled daze and fucked his swelling cock into her. Just before he popped his first knot his father had burst into the room, alerted to the possibility of something wrong by a call from one of Morgana’s friends who had been worried because the headstrong girl had taken a drug that night at a party that mimicked an omega’s heat while giving them hallucinogenic sex dreams. 

Because she had not been in true oestrus Arthur’s cock was not able to completely enter her, therefore he had not been able to knot her. That he had not actually knotted and bred his Blood sister was the silver lining in what the adults around him saw as a disaster and scandal. While Morgana was bundled off to an elite all female omega university Arthur squeezed the spot his knot had started to form and brooded and resented being stopped from sinking his knot into Morgana. He pictured his fully erect alpha cock sinking into Morgana’s Pendragon snatch until his knot could grow and latch him in place. He wanked desperately to the thought of emptying his overfull balls into an Omega in heat for years.

In most ways the polite fiction of Morgana as Lord Uther Pendragon’s ward, instead of his Blood daughter sired on another Alpha’s bonded Omega, had been maintained. The exception to this was not moving her room away from her young half brother and into the traditional Omega Wing of the manor when she had experienced her first heat. Uther had seen no need to separate his children since the only Alphas in residence were himself and presumably his young son. As close blood the scent of her going into oestrus should have been off putting to both. Instead Uther found himself having to cover up his young son, who should have been too young to have been affected by an omega’s heat much less develop a knot, having mounted his older sister. Luckily Morgana had seemed to think the whole thing was a drug induced dream and that her exile was the result of having been caught experimenting with drugs.

During the next four years Uther did all he could to prevent another situation like the one that night. If such knowledge ever became public it could ruin his family name. Mounting and knotting blood relatives was not something done outside of pre Roman tales. That is why it was so acceptable to keep Blood Omegas as servants traditionally in noble households. To prevent another situation Uther had cleared the estates used by the family of all Blood related Omega women. He had very few daughters but there were several cousins, both Line and Heat Born that lived and worked on the vast Pendragon holdings. He then arranged for two of his older Heat Born sons from his younger years to act as bodyguards and companions to Arthur.   
As Arthur grew, despite his almost ever present shadows, he found many opportunities to fuck beta girls but was watched too closely when around omegas to even get a whiff of them. 

Despite not being able to knot an Omega Arthur fantasized about it constantly. Sometimes he would hide away in his room and watch knotting porn, imagining it was his own dick sliding into an omega. Other times he would be lounging around with his Alpha friends from school, bemoaning the lack of Omegas at their school while passing around pot and a Beta or two, role playing knotting her. 

By the late spring of Arthur’s seventeenth year Uther began to let up on Arthur’s restrictions. After four years Arthur should be in enough control of himself to stop any unfortunate incidents Uther believed. He still kept all his daughters away from whatever estate Arthur was staying at, at the time but allowed him more freedom. This meant, that when Uther decided to attend Morgana’s graduation and then take her on an extended world vacation Arthur was granted permission to stay at Ealdor House, a small country estate, with only the supervision of the existing staff for the whole summer. 

His companions for the summer would be a maid who lived in the nearby village and who would take care of the shopping, cook the occasional meal, and clean once a week who and an old groundskeeper who lived at the edge of the property in an old tenet farmer cottage that he had been born in. 

The only other permanent staff member of Ealdor House would accompany Uther and Morgana as a chaperone for his daughter. Hunith was a Heat Born Blood sister of his wife Ygraine who had accompanied his bride as a nanny to any future Pendragon children. She had acted as Arthur’s nanny for a short period before taking up a position at Ealdor House. It was there that she met a dashing military pilot when he was on leave and almost married him. On a visit to Ealdor House however Uther had been unable to ignore how Hunith’s scent reminded him of his dead wife’s and in a moment of weakness orchestrated a reason for him to be recalled, forcing him to return to duty right before Hunith’s heat. Knotting her through her entire oestrus he bred her and then returned to his main residence secure in the knowledge that he had marked her as his property. 

The marriage had never happened as Balinor never returned and Hunith received a promotion to estate manager and bore a black haired son she named Merlin. At thirteen the boy would be staying back at the estate with Arthur. Uther thought it would do both boys good. Arthur could act as a mentor to the young Blood coming up on his puberty and Merlin would have an Alpha to explain the changes his body would be going through as there were no other Alphas on or near the estate to his knowledge and he had very little to do with the boy, far more interested in having his mother visit him occasionally in London when her heats coincided with a weekend.


	2. Ealdor House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur arrives as Ealdor House, meets Merlin, and learns a few things about his family history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few quick notes about the A/B/O universe I'm building here and some terms I use  
> Heat Born- Any child conceived during a Heat of an Unbonded Omega. Among the aristocracy/landed gentry Heat Born are considered Bloods/Blood Born but occasionally can be Line Born.   
> Line Born/Line Child/Line Family- Parents are Bonded or Married and can use the family name and inherit. The exception is an Unbonded Omega is powerful or influential enough to force their family to accept the child. Term mostly applied to old families of the aristocracy/landed gentry.   
> Blood Born/Blood- The acknowledged Heat Born of an Alpha by someone other than their spouse/Bonded. Bloods are traditionally considered inbetween family and servants and will often work/serve in sensitive or personal positions for their Blood Family. Blood status can be conferred on their children if 1) The child is an Alpha/Omega 2)The Blood tie to the majority of the Line family can be detected in their scent.

The summer had started off promising for Arthur. He arrived at Ealdor House to minor pandemonium as Hunith rushed out the door carrying several bags and yelling instructions to the dark haired boy lurking in the doorway. The next several moments were hectic as Arthur’s luggage was unloaded and some of it whisked away by the maid, Hunith’s loaded by the driver, last minute directions given to Merlin, Arthur and the returned maid and introductions made for all in a short amount of time before the driver hurried Hunith into the car to so as to get her quickly to the airfield. 

As the car drove down the drive Arthur smiled faintly at the scent of the older Omega woman that clung to his clothes where she had hugged him. He knew that she had been his nanny when he was a baby but had no real memory of her. Instead he wondered momentarily how close his mother’s scent had been to Hunith’s and sadly considered that her scent would be the closest he ever got to his mother. 

Turning around he took a startled step back when he was confronted by his newly introduced Blood brother. Unlike all the other Pendragon Blood and Line Alphas and the occasional Beta he had met Merlin was quite slight and appeared gangly for a thirteen year old in his oversized clothes. He did however favor his Pendragon blood in coloring with his dark hair and light complexion unlike Arthur who favored his mother’s family heavily. Merlin’s eyes however he inherited from his mother as they were a piercing blue same as Arthur’s. 

“Careful kid,” Arthur said stepping around the much shorter boy to make his way into the house.

“I’m not a kid,” Merlin responded and Arthur could practically hear the pout “And are you really Lord Uther’s only Line son?”

Arthur stopped and turned to face the dark haired boy who was once again on his heels and furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Yes I’m Father’s only Line child, all his others are Heat Born” Arthur answered a little confused by the question “I would think you would know this considering you are yourself and that you live on a Pendragon Estate.”

“Actually this is the Dragoon Estate,” Merlin corrected in the tone of voice of the young feeling important correcting someone older “It was your mother’s and should have gone to her oldest Omega child but there was only you. And I’ve never met any Pendragons so I don’t know who is Blood and who is Line because mother just uses first names when talking about someone.”  
Arthur didn’t know what out of that preposterous statement to address first so simply went with the easiest. 

“Of course you’ve met Pendragons, Father for one,” Arthur stated “And I know that your mother is the estate manager here but there must be one of my Line cousins that stops by to oversee the running occasionally, not to mention the Bloods that handle security for all the Pendragon holdings.”

“I’ve never met Lord Uther, though mother said he stopped by the estate when I was born. He was angry that she had stayed here and used the village midwife instead of going to a Pendragon estate but it was tradition Mother said.” Merlin said quickly, looking a bit embarrassed that his Heat Sire had done the bare minimum to confer Blood status on him. “And Mother goes to London to talk about the estate.”

“But security,” Arthur said, trying to wrap his head around what Merlin was saying. Ealdor House was turning out to be quite a queer place. “No wait, lets go inside and get a drink and then tell me.” Arthur stated and quickly began striding toward the house.

Behind him he could hear Merlin jogging along after him, once again on his heels. Once in the foyer Arthur let Merlin take the lead and followed him to a fairly modern kitchen and watched as he pulled a glass down and poured juice for both of them. Not feeling in the mood for juice but for some reason unwilling to hurt Merlin’s feelings he accepted the glass before diving back into his questions.

“Alright, so as far as you know no Pendragons visit or work on the estate. Who handles security then? I can’t see Father letting random Alphas on any of his land.” Arthur inquired.  
Merlin’s face scrunched up in thought and perhaps a bit of confusion “Everyone that works or lives here is a beta except Mother and I, and why would we need security? It isn’t like this is Balmoral or something,” Merlin said with a laugh at the end, apparently pleased with his wit.

Arthur smiled a bit, more at Merlin’s antics than the bad attempt at humor.

“All Alpha landholders normally have the family’s Blood Alphas act as security and as protectors of all of the family’s omegas that live and work on the estates.” Arthur answered and then realized the reason for lack of security on his own “But if your mother is the only omega here and she isn’t a Pendragon…” Arthur trailed off realizing how cut off from the Pendragon family as well as Alphas and Omegas Merlin had grown up. It also showed that his father was releasing him from the constant supervision and confinement of his teen years if there was no security present. 

Merlin sat on his stool as he swung his legs and loudly slurped at his cup of juice, unaware of the thoughts and realizations running through Arthur’s head.

“Okay last question kid,” Arthur said ignoring the grumbled ‘told ya, not a kid’ that Merlin uttered under his breath “You said this wasn’t a Pendragon estate but that it had belonged to my mother, that would make it a DuBois Estate then in that case.”

“Mum said that it belonged to Lady Ygraine’s mum before she married, and she got it from her Dam, who got it from his Dam, who got it from his Dam” Merlin answered, his body relaxing as his speech become less formal “Who got it from-“

“Yes I get it!” Arthur said interrupting the maternal ownership reciting of the small estate.

“All the way back to in the past.” Merlin continued as if he had not been interrupted, a shine in his eyes saying this was a favorite story of his. “Way back when a Lord gave the land and the old castle to his favorite omega who couldn’t be his wife because he had one but he loved the omega so much that when the omega had a son and daughter that the lord promised that the land would always be there to protect their omega kids and those omega’s kids since he couldn’t give them his name cause of his wife.”

Arthur stared at the skinny teen not sure if he was more impressed by the tall tale or his lung capacity. 

“So it’s the Dragoon Estate because the omegas keep giving it to their oldest omega when they bond. Lady Ygraine was the only omega her mother had so it kinda belongs to you now but only until you have sire an omega you can give it too,” Merlin continued to prattle on, now caught up in his explanation and story.

“Wait, did you say castle?” Arthur gasped as his brain latched on to the previous statement. 

“Yep,” Merlin answered with a wild smile “Before Ealdor House was built there used to be a small castle. There’s not much left these days, really only one small tower is standing. Mum said that she and Lady Ygraine used to play there when they were kids.”

Shaking his head in wonder Arthur realized he had learned more about his mother from this one conversation than in his entire life. These weren’t cold facts but history and memories imparted originally from someone who knew and grew up with his mother. This boy, unlike the other Bloods he had known and interacted with his whole life, had no idea how to treat him or what subjects his father considered unspeakable. He intrigued Arthur with his lighthearted prattle, something that was not encouraged normally in the Pendragon household. 

“You can show me my room, and then this castle.” Arthur stated smiling as he rose from his stool and made his way toward the doorway. “We might even play knights rescuing a damsel in distress, I’m sure you’d be a very convincing damsel.” He joked before quickly ducking out of the room to the yell of disgust from Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Population Note: I'm running with the idea that the population is made up of 8% Alphas, 22% Omegas, and 70% Betas with most Alphas and Omegas being members of old aristocratic families and their illegitimate offspring. "Common" Alphas and Omegas exist but most pop up in Beta families that had an Alpha or Omega in the family tree.


	3. Shadows That Disapear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's stay at Ealdor House starts of great with the acquisition of an ever present shadow, but quickly sours when it can no longer be seen.

Two weeks into the summer and Arthur was bored. The summer had started off so promising with the interesting revelations about his mother. Two weeks later though Arthur was frustrated. He had no friends, no Beta girls, and the village was too far away to bother walking to in this heat. He had considered fucking the maid over the counter in the kitchen while she was there to cook but she hadn’t looked interested in his mild flirting. Plus that would probably be the moment that his elusive baby brother would show up after dodging him for a week, the source of much of his current boredom and frustration.

For the first week Merlin had followed him around every moment of the day, his own personal shadow, chattering like a little song bird instead of the falcon he was named after. They hadn’t made it to the castle tower remains, which Merlin later told him had been fixed up slightly to make it safe for children to play in after it had proved impossible to keep generations of curious children out, but made plans to. Instead Merlin had shadowed Arthur through the whole of Ealdor House, telling childhood stories about falling down the stairs, vengeful ghost stories of a slain alpha betrayed by his betrothed as imparted by an old butler, and the various secrets that normally only the omega residents were a party too.

Though Arthur had grumbled a bit he had enjoyed the attention and found the younger boy good company both as they explored the house and enjoyed the grounds close to the house. Merlin would sit at the edge of the pool while Arthur swam, refusing to take off his shirt and join him, and regale him with tales of a secret swimming hole in the forest near the castle that they would have to visit. When Arthur would go for a run in the morning Merlin would pump his younger legs and try to keep up, eventually collapsing in a pile of arms and legs, laughing at his own inability to keep up with the much more athletic Arthur. In the afternoons they would play video games, Merlin beating Arthur again and again. After supper they would sprawl in front of the TV and Arthur would put on movies he was sure the other boy was not normally allowed to watch and eat popcorn and crisps.

All that changed a week ago when Arthur and Merlin were racing across the lawn laughing. Merlin had just collapsed into a sweaty, moaning mess, when a strong breeze had whipped around Arthur bringing a sweet smell to his nose. Stopping to take in the strange smell that tickled at the edge of his brain and memory, Arthur reached down to adjust himself and was surprised to find his dick half hard. Giving it a tug or two just because, Arthur focused on the smell and trying to place it. He lost it though when the breeze died down. Turning to tease Merlin Arthur had been surprised to see him almost to the house instead of waiting for Arthur like usual. Shrugging it off Arthur gave it no more thought until he sat watching movies on his own that night, Merlin having refused to come out of his room after the run.

Arthur didn’t think much of it at first until he didn’t see Merlin at all the next day. The mess in the kitchen the only sign of his housemate’s existence. Disgruntled but unwilling to admit to himself that he was missing the kid he skipped his run and spent most of the day swimming and laying out in the sun naked, occasionally having a leisurely wank while trying to bring to mind that sweet odor from yesterday. 

Once, as he was spread out on a lounge chair slowly dragging his hand up and down his stiff cock he could have sworn he smelled it again, drifting on the air. Picking up his pace his found himself picturing sinking into a tight hole, long slender pale legs wrapping around him as he rutted. When he finally came with a shout he was sure that there had been an answering echo.

As the week passed his boredom and annoyance grew as Merlin managed to avoid being in the same room as him, a ghost wafting around the estate. It didn’t help that Arthur kept catching whiffs of the mysterious scent and it was driving him mad that he couldn’t place it. Somewhere in his past he knew that he had come across something similar but more potent, yet at the same time not as enticing. Arthur figured that part of his problem was separating the smell from the scent of Merlin which appeared to have sunk into the very stones of the house as he could not escape it. 

Having an estate to himself was not nearly as much fun as Arthur had thought it would be. Merlin had been the one to open his eyes to the fun around him, and without the younger boy pestering him all day everything seemed bland. 

Sunday night as Arthur sat in the kitchen eating his dinner he made himself a promise. Tomorrow he would corner Merlin and pin his small slender body down until he explained himself to Arthur’s satisfaction. Yes he had tried to find the other boy, or get him to come out of his room but this time he would not stop until he bent Merlin to his will. Happy with his decision Arthur tucked into his meal, unconsciously shifting in his seat as his cock twitched despite having already wanked three times that day.


	4. Bedrooms and Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking into Merlin's room Arthur discovers something, but is the truth what he assumes?

Arthur pounded loudly on Merlin’s door, angered that Merlin still had not answered after five minutes of noise. Finally accepting that he was either ignoring him or not in the room Arthur set about the arduous task of attempting to pick the lock. 

After ten minutes Arthur had to admit defeat and that he wasn’t nearly as good at lock picking as he thought. Sitting down and leaning his back against Merlin’s door he wondered how else he could get in. He briefly considered finding a ladder and trying to break in the window but quickly dismissed that. The bedrooms in Ealdor House all had more modern windows that locked from the inside. He would rather not have to explain a broken window to anyone. 

After a quarter of an hour of thinking up and discarding different ideas Arthur had an epiphany and felt like smacking himself in the head. How could he have forgotten the secret entrance that Merlin had shown him the second day he was here. Merlin had explained that many of the older bedrooms had secret escape doors so that an Omega could hide if an unknown Alpha broke in. That was probably how he had been avoiding Arthur for a whole week, by making use of all of the secret passageways. 

Quickly making his way to the nearest room that had a secret passage way Arthur entered, only to have to leave and find a torch. Luckily he found one quickly and switched it on before entering the dark secret passage. Arthur was proud that he only took two wrong turns before coming to the entrance to Merlin’s room. Carefully he triggered the release and pushed the door open just enough to slip into the younger boy’s room. As soon as he entered his eyes told him that the room was empty, a sweet and spicy smell slammed into him though with his first breath. 

“Oh god an Omega,” Arthur thought as he processed the musky odor “There had been an omega in heat in this room.”

Taking several unsteady steps into the room Arthur found himself collapsing onto Merlin’s bed and breathing in the scent of Heat and slick that was all over the sheets. He lay there for several moments before the truth of the matter struck him.

Merlin had had an omega in here. 

Arthur’s thoughts began to spiral in his head and run amok. He had to find them, he couldn’t believe his luck. He would find them and mount the little cockslut that had slunk into his Merlin’s room. He would ensure that after he had knotted the omega into submission that he let his brother have a go. They would take turns sharing it and pumping it full of Pendragon seed and unlike their father he would let Merlin knot the omega. Thirteen was not too young and Arthur would not deny Merlin like Uther had denied him. He would feel the omega tight around his cock, squeezing his knot and after his knot burst he would feed his cock into the omega’s mouth while little Merlin sank into the plump bottom of the Omega and tied his little cock. It would be amazing, passing the omega back and forth between them. 

Pulling himself from the fragrant bed linens Arthur made his way back into the passage way, eager to try and sniff out where his little brother was hiding.


	5. Towers and Omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur tracks down his illusive omega and when he finds out the truth sets out to claim what he sees as his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now a lot of the warnings kick in in this chapter.  
> Hopefully everything looks good in this chapter, please forgive any mistakes as I don't have a beta and this was rewriten several times with three different planned and partially written scenes being combined in the end.  
> I have added a World Building Glossary of sorts as a new story in this series. I will periodically add information relevant to the story but that can not be worked in well to it but you do not have to read it to understand the story.

After following the scent of Merlin and the mystery Omega through the secret corridors Arthur finally made his way out of the house where he lost it. On a hunch he made his way to the woods and was eventually able to find the scents clinging to a tree, like they both had leaned against it. Arthur couldn’t believe how well he was following them by scent. He had never been able to track someone by scent before, it was like something out of some old story.

Arthur didn’t know how long he followed the sweet smell of Omega and Merlin twined together until he came across something unexpected as he left the old forest and entered a small clearing at the base of rocky higher ground. The scene in front of him was like something out of a fairy tale or movie. A small waterfall cascaded down the rock wall to his left into a small crystalline pool before beginning to meander off around the edge of the small hollow as a stream. The stream left the clearing altogether when it passed into the woods by a small hill that stood at Arthur’s right. Various stone blocks were visible peeking through the soil on and around the hill. Most astonishing of all though was the small standing tower partially engulfed by the hill. 

This must be the castle that Merlin had spoken of Arthur realized, taking in the old repairs done to the structure to make it safe for generations of young Omegas to play Lady of the Tower in. If Arthur had had any doubt of this, it would have been removed by the sight of the strong wooden door at the base of the medieval structure. Of course this is where Merlin would retreat to Arthur realized. A secret and secure location unknown to all but Merlin and his mother would be the perfect place to act as a secret den to knot an Omega in and the clearing was full of the thick scent of an Omega in Heat drifting from the open windows.

Taking in a deep lungful of the scent Arthur felt his cock twitch and carefully made his way around the edge of the clearing, making sure to stay in the tree line to hopefully not be spotted if someone looked out the windows. Approaching the door Arthur carefully pressed against it, sighing in relief when it slowly opened and proved not to be barred shut. Arthur then had to suppress a small chuckle, his little brother must be very eager to fuck if he didn’t think to lock or bar the door in some way to ensure that other Alphas didn’t come to steal his prize away.

The bottom floor of the tower was divided in two, vacant in this section but contained some furniture and several old chests. The main feature was the staircase leading to the higher levels. There was a door however, which according to Merlin’s stories would lead to an ingenious bathroom with tubs, shower, toilet and a small laundry fed by a cistern on the roof that would warm the water some to go along with the cold spring water coming up from a hidden spring. If Arthur remembered what Merlin had told him then directly above him was the main chamber which had been expanded into the hill at some point just like the ground floor with its secret bathing chamber. It contained what could be considered the main living area with a small food cupboard and stove, plenty of furniture and trunks of toys and costumes from generations of young omegas. The top floor was a single bedchamber for young omegas to have over night adventures in. It was this last floor that Arthur expected to find Merlin and the mysterious omega whose scent had been driving him to distraction for the past week.

Carefully and quietly Arthur made his way up the staircase that wound its way around the tower, barely able to stop from running up it and claiming the omega that he was sure lounged at the top of the tower with Merlin, just begging to be knotted. The closer Arthur got to the top of the tower the more excited he became. To mount and tie an Omega all these years after his first attempt excited Arthur more than he thought possible. Sharing the Heat crazed omega with his Blood brother somehow made the coming Rut even more attractive. Picturing fucking a faceless omega while looking into Merlin’s eyes as he took the omega’s mouth had Arthur stopping to adjust himself before he did himself harm. Arthur carefully did not explore why it excited him so much and made his blood boil, just as he had ignored many others scenarios concerning Merlin since his arrival at the estate. 

Finally reaching the landing at the top with a closed door Arthur knew he had reached his destination. Omega pheromones that reeked of oestrus leaked from the room and muffled gasps managed to be heard through the wooden door. Reaching for the handle Arthur slowly opened the door just enough to slip inside the room warmed by the summer afternoon.

The sun peaked through several windows, bathing the room in a warm glow. The light complimented the heady musk of omega slick that hung heavy in the air along with the sweet Pendragon smell that Arthur associated with Merlin. Instead of Merlin fucking a nameless faceless omega though, the only person in the room other than Arthur is Merlin. His Blood brother is not busy Rutting an Omega but instead is splayed out on a large four poster bed, hands between his spread thighs. His hands work furiously trying to push a object that Arthur can’t make out into his body while ignoring the small cock standing stiff and leaking.

Reality crashed down around Arthur and shattered before reforming into a sharper and more brilliant universe that touched some truth deep inside Arthur that he had not been aware existed and even now could not fully grasp. It was like he had been viewing the world through a dirty window that was now clean. Arthur had not been smelling a strange omega’s heat and Merlin had not disappeared because he was trying to hide an omega from a Line Born Alpha but was instead trying to hide his own first Heat from Arthur, his brother. 

Arthur didn’t know the last time a male Omega had been born into the Pendragon family, Blood or Line. Somehow it was taken as gospel that all Pendragon men were either Betas or Alphas. Only the females of the Pendragon Line were checked for early signs of being an Omega. Merlin of course refused to conform to expectations and seemed to be the antithesis of all of the Blood brothers Arthur had previously met. Out here on this distant estate unvisited by any Line or Blood he grew ignorant of most of what it meant to be a Pendragon Blood. 

Turning back to the door Arthur quickly slammed it, not worried at all about stealth now and pulled down the metal reinforced wooden bar that would seal the room from entrance from below. Arthur leaned against the door for a moment trying to think through the seductive scent around him and his own rising Rut. Merlin had hid from him. Instead of coming to the closest related Alpha for protection, and they were related there was no denying the Pendragon scent that clung to Merlin. In fact except for the new Omega scent Merlin smelled almost the same as Arthur minus his Alpha pheromones. With Merlin’s mother being Ygraine’s Blood Born sister, from a long line of Blood Born sisters to Ygraine’s maternal line it shouldn’t have surprised Arthur how close their scents were but that made the current situation even more puzzling. Merlin should have been drawn to Arthur for protection from strange Alphas but instead hid and fled like Arthur was of a different Line and would pin and mount the young omega during his Heat. This sent a wave of lust crashing through Arthur and brought to mind the night he Rutted and almost knotted his Half-sister Morgana. 

Slipping inside of Morgana and Rutting while smelling her sweet Pendragon scent was still the hottest thing he had ever done and barely a month passed that he didn’t stroke himself and imagine what would have happened if Uther had not discovered him. Merlin had hid from him, Arthur thought once more. He had not reacted as a brother but as an Omega, just like Arthur had reacted like an Alpha four years ago. Just like Arthur had reacted to Merlin’s scent by hunting him and trapping him, because Merlin was now trapped. Arthur smiled and licked his lips, behind him was a trapped Omega in Heat, one that Arthur already had claims of Blood on and there was no one else on the estate, much less his father, who could stop him this time from claiming what he deemed as his. 

Straightening Arthur turned back to face the bed but Merlin was no longer reclined on the bed. He was instead standing with the bed between him and Arthur clutching a sheet to cover his nakedness. 

“Arthur,” Merlin spoke softly but did not say anything other than the Alpha’s name as he swayed slightly in place. 

“Merlin,” Arthur acknowledged with a growl lurking in his voice before taking his time to stalk across the room and around the bed toward wild eyed Omega. This is what his father had denied him all those years ago, a fresh young Omega in full Heat aching for a knot. Arthur would have what was his to take and claim this time. 

Merlin’s eyes followed Arthur’s steps across the tower room but did not run as Arthur made his way around the bed so that it no longer stood as a barrier between them. 

Arthur took in the trembling form standing just feet in front of him, calling to him with his sweet, sweet smell. 

“You hid from me _Mer_ -lin” Arthur said, his gaze heated.

“I h-h-had too,” Merlin stuttered out, not able to meet Arthur’s gaze, instead tilting his head down and to the side in a submissive gesture that normally would have looked out of place on him but here and now just made Arthur want to push him to his knees.

“You will never hide anything from me again,” Arthur said, letting the Alpha in him leak into the command. “You are Blood and mine.”

Instead of answering Merlin groaned and the smell of slick increased at Arthur’s words. Smiling when he realized the Omega was turned on by his claim Arthur reached out and lifted Merlin’s chin so that he was forced to look at Arthur. 

“I’m _your_ Alpha, aren’t I Merlin?” Arthur asked, not that the small omega had a choice in the matter but wanting to hear the words before making it a fact.

Merlin shook his head and took a step back before freezing in place at the tightening of Arthur’s eyes in anger.

“I could smell you,” Merlin said, his body now trembling nonstop and sweat breaking out all over his body. “I wanted you. You were standing there, so big and strong, sweat all over your body and your cock was hard.”

Arthur was thrown for a moment before he realized that Merlin was talking about that day he disappeared, when they were running.

“All I wanted to do was spread my legs and have you stick it in me,” Merlin sobbed “And then at the pool, I watched you and I wanted to touch you and got wet thinking about it. We’re Blood and Line, but I got wet!”

“Oh my little bird,” Arthur said reaching out to stroke the cheek of the crying boy, “You’re perfect, just perfect. I smelled you too, I just couldn’t tell it was you yet. It’s good that you feel that way because it says that you were made for me, for my knot.”

At this Merlin shuddered and leaned into Arthur’s hand.

“Don’t worry, I’ll knot you and it will be perfect. You’ll see then, you belong to me.” Arthur told him, reaching out to pull the sheet from Merlin’s hands and reveal his whole body to his Alpha. “Everything about you marks you as mine.”

Merlin resisted letting go of the sheet for only seconds before he allowed it to be pulled from his hands. Letting out a soft “Alpha” Merlin closed his eyes and stood still, his stance indicating surrender and acceptance. 

Arthur was sure his eyes burned visibly with the lust that thrummed through his veins as he got his first good look at his Omega’s body. Before him stood the most delicious thing he had ever seen. His baby brother stood before him naked and trembling and begging to be fucked and knotted with ever breath he took. His inner thighs glistened with slick pouring down his legs showing that he was fully in oestres. His tiny cock stood erect above and high above his chestnut sized bollocks. Feeling his jaw drop in surprise Arthur realized Merlin’s heavy pants caused small breasts he had not previously noticed to bounce ever so slightly, pulling Arthur’s eyes to the dusky rosebuds of his nipples. Sniffing the air Arthur was inundated once again with the heavy scent of an omega in heat, signaling every Alpha within range that they were fertile and ready to be mounted.

And to be mounted was what Merlin needed Arthur thought as the smaller boy whimpered as he caught Arthur’s Rut scent as it started pouring into the room in answer to his own pheromones. As he swayed in place another stream of slick dripped down his thighs indicating how strong his need was despite his earlier words. Arthur felt his cock harden further and his balls tighten at the thought of what Merlin needed, a knot in him. 

Not just any knot but a Pendragon one, Arthur realized. No one had had an inkling that Merlin was an Omega or Arthur would never have been allowed near the estate. Being alone with Arthur’s Alpha pheramones though had brought on Merlin’s first Heat, almost two years before it would have commonly come on. As his cock began leaking at this thought Arthur took a step forward and lifted Merlin onto the bed and took in the picture he made spread out on the messy bed. 

Arthur’s breath caught when he looked at the apex of Merlin’s thighs. Instead of the expected sight of a male Omega’s cock, bollocks, and hungry Heat slick hole all nestled in wiry pubic hair was smooth hairless skin revealing a short thick cock, tiny bollocks, a Heat slicked anus, and glistening slight folds of skin hiding a cunt. 

The realization that should have come to Arthur when he saw the soft hints of tits on Merlin’s chest slammed home. Merlin was no boy Omega that needed a quick knotting, he was a Breeder Omega in oestrus whose fertile womb was even now ready to receive Arthur’s Pendragon seed. Lust like nothing he had ever experienced, even greater than when he had gone into Rut and tried to Knot Morgana, took over Arthur and sent him hurtling into an Alpha headspace and Rut.

Reaching out Arthur pulled Merlin’s legs wide apart and kneeled next to the bed. Both Merlin’s cunt and hole were dripping with need, and burying his nose in his crotch Arthur inhaled deeply and then set about licking the thick liquid away, driven by a deep need to taste the Omega and make sure he was ready for his Alpha. 

Merlin squealed and tried to pull away as he was speared by Arthur’s tongue but Arthur clamped down on his thighs with a tight hold and did not let up until the boy shook with his first release at the hands of another. 

Leaning back Arthur reached forward and played with Merlin’s little breeder cunt, spreading it apart with his fingers before sliding his thumb in, feeling the hot little channel try and grip him. Merlin’s cunt was nothing like Morgana’s had been but Arthur found that turning him on even more. Merlin’s was a tight little hole that Arthur wasn’t even sure he could work several fingers into. How something so delicate could take an Alpha cock like his he didn’t know, but the thought of forcing it, holding Merlin down as he sunk slowly in, every inch a battle to make Merlin’s body submit to him was exhilarating. 

Merlin’s small breasts bounced slightly as his chest heaved and his body trembled while Arthur continued to work his fingers in and out of his cunt. Merlin whimpered non-stop and clutched at the sheets beneath him until Arthur abruptly shoved fingers into both of his entrances causing his back to bow as pleasure swept through his body. 

“Arthur!” Merlin screamed as he came again but was unsatisfied. His cock remained stiff and angry while a fire burned hot inside him. “More! God deeper, please, touch it!”

Feeling powerful and yet unable to resist Arthur quickly stripped and joined Merlin on the bed and manhandled the now begging and twisting Omega. Any possible objections or worries Merlin had had were gone, erased under the need and instinct triggered by his first orgasms. While pleasant they in no way fulfilled the need of an Omega in Heat. Only a knot and an Alpha’s ejaculate would bring him any peace while an ache and fire burned inside him. 

Settling in between Merlin’s legs Arthur gazed at the little wet hole and couldn’t imagine how his cock will fit in there, even with Merlin in Heat. Another wave of pheromones from the out of his mind with lust omega though has Arthur’s cock twitching with need and suddenly he doesn’t care. In fact the idea of leaving the little omega wrecked from his cock is appealing. Arthur can picture it in his mind, the trembling Omega speared on his cock, the thick fleshy pole the only thing keeping him from flying apart. 

Placing the tip of his swollen cock against the leaking entrance to Merlin’s vagina Arthur presses against the tight muscles that try to deny him entrance. It takes much more pressure than he expected before he slowly begins to push past the still tight muscles. The extreme tightness as the head of his cock slid in was exquisite but he needed more. With little thrusts he worked his way in and out, working his way in slightly deeper with each forward thrust. 

With every forward thrust Merlin lets out a small yell as Arthur’s too large cock is forced into him. Each vocalization carries with it the sound of pain and pleasure in equal measures. The sounds of Merlin being forced to submit to him egg Arthur on as he begins to try and force more of his manhood deeper into the mostly pliant body. 

Eventually it becomes too much for both of them. Merlin can do nothing but try and grasp at Arthur in desperation, to pull him closer and deeper as he begs without words for something. Arthur spirals into full Rut and lifts Merlin’s right leg and pushes it until Merlin is obscenely spread and bent for his Alpha. Positioning himself above the desperate Omega Arthur thrusts down into the body harshly, forcing himself deeply into Merlin before pulling out to do it again. Lost to all reason Arthur Ruts wildly into the screaming Omega, no longer aware of his name only knowing that he had to get his knot inside the Omega and tie him as his mate. Again and again his fast and deep strokes plunged into Merlin’s body, forcing the Breeder accept the intrusion and submit. 

All at once every muscle in Merlin’s body went slack and Arthur finally slid his entire steel hard length inside the heated channel. Arthur froze, his body trembling, when suddenly the knot near the base of his cock swelled, pressing against the walls sheathing Arthur and locking him in place. The moment they were tied, unable to separate Arthur yelled in pleasure as the strongest orgasm he had ever had swept through his body, the pleasure increased tenfold by Merlin’s answering cry as his body began to thrash and tighten around Arthur when at the first spurt of cum he too began to com. 

After what felt like hours Arthur at last emptied the last of his spunk deep inside his Pendragon mate and barely managed not to collapse on his small form. Rolling onto his side after wrapping his arms around the now slack and passed out Omega Arthur reveled in the tightness still clasped around his knot and the smell of Pendragon Omega as he buried his nose in Merlin’s sweaty neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breeder- Omega third sex. They are Hermaphrodites with understated sex genitals that early on present mostly as male, but upon sexual maturity most often bare children instead of siring them. Pregnancy can bring the female characteristics out increasingly leading to larger breast growth if bred while young.


End file.
